


Snakes for life!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Woot woot!





	Snakes for life!

Our tale starts in a secret location, Salazar Slytherin is meeting with his girlfriend Nagini.

Salazar said, "It has been far too long since our last rendezvous, Gini."

Nagini sighed. "Living a double life isn't easy, Sal."

Salazar smiled. "But, I'm here for you."

Nagini kissed him and promised, "We'll always be snakes for life!"

Salazar smirked. "Literally and your house."

Nagini stated, "Your house for you."

Salazar reassured her, "I'll never leave your side ever again, Gini."

Nagini muttered, "What about my master?"

Salazar assured her, "I'll deal with him."


End file.
